Tragedy and Betrayal- Story Eight: My's Alternate Season 4
by Mychand
Summary: Tragedy strikes Doc the night before his wedding but it is Hawke's life that ends up changing forever. Will he ever be able to forgive all those who have betrayed him?
1. Chapter 1

_This story refers back to Caitlin and Hawke's kidnappers in "Blinded by the Light" that were never caught._

**Chapter 1**

Caitlin plopped her suitcase down on the hotel bed and looked around the room. "Wow Hawke," she said. "This is one of the nicest rooms I've ever been in. I can't believe that it even has a bathtub in the corner."

Hawke smiled. "Yeah, I asked for a room with that option. I thought it'd be nice if we came back later tonight, got some wine and enjoyed the tub."

Caitlin walked over to String and kissed him. "You are such a hopeless romantic Stringfellow Hawke," she said.

String cocked his eye at her and laughed. "No, I just like to…"

Caitlin punched him in the arm before he could finish. "If you know what's good for you," she replied. "You won't finish that sentence."

Hawke laughed again. "Okay, okay," he replied. "Is it okay to say that it's because I love you?"

She grabbed him and gave him a tight hug and then kissed him again. "You can say that as many times as you like," she replied. "I can never hear it enough."

"Speaking of love," he said. "I still can't believe Doc is getting married tomorrow and he's only known this woman for two months."

Caitlin pulled away from him and sat down on the bed. "I know," she said. "It does seem kind of strange for Doc but I'm happy for him."

"Yeah, I am too," replied String. "Guess we'd better get going soon. If we leave Dom alone too long in his room he'll probably be ordering room service and going to bed."

Caitlin laughed. "Okay, I'm really anxious to meet Mia and see why Doc's in such a hurry to marry her."

Hawke and Caitlin swung by Dom's room which was down the hall from theirs and the three of them took their rental car out to Doc's place.

When they got there, the tavern was filled with almost all of Doc's friends. He introduced them to Mia and they liked her immediately. She was a bit quiet and stayed close to Doc, keeping her hand on his arm as they talked to everyone.

Caitlin sensed that the situation seemed to be overwhelming for Mia so as soon as she saw her move away from the crowd, she went and joined her.

"I guess all this can be a bit overwhelming," said Caitlin. "Doc's a great guy though. You're one lucky woman."

Mia smiled at her. "Oh, yeah, thanks," she replied. "I think so."

"Are you okay?" asked Caitlin.

"Yeah," replied Mia. "I just have a lot of last minute details for the wedding on my mind."

"Oh, I can understand that," replied Caitlin. "Don't worry things always have a way of working out."

"I appreciate you saying that," she replied. "I sure hope so."

The rest of the evening was spent on stories of how Doc and Mia met as well as tales of Doc's bachelor life. The crowd laughed as each of his friends had their own story to tell. Caitlin noticed Mia had gone to the back room. Before she followed her she stopped and told Hawke that she was going to go and see if she could help with last minute wedding details.

"That's a good idea," said Hawke. He kissed her before she headed in the back to find Mia.

When Caitlin caught up with her, Mia was getting into her car. "Mia, wait up," she yelled as she opened the door and got in with her.

"Caitlin, I'm sorry, I'm in a bit of a hurry," she said "I've got some things to take care of for tomorrow."

"That's why I'm here," replied Caitlin. "I'm going with you. You shouldn't have to do all of this last minute stuff on your own."

Mia tried to convince Caitlin to get out of the car but it was too late. She spotted the large black car behind her. She quickly pulled her car from the curb and got onto the main road.

"Caitlin, I am so sorry to drag you into this," she said.

"Dragged me into what?" asked Cailtin.

"I don't have much time to explain it all right now," she said. "All I can say is that there is a car behind us and the men in there want me dead."

"What?" asked Caitlin. "Why don't we turn back to the tavern and get Doc and Hawke?"

"We can't," she replied as she sped the car up to over 90 mph.

It was clear that the car behind them was doing well at keeping up. Caitlin looked back and held on.

"When we get around this next corner I will slow down," replied Mia. "When I do, you need to jump and roll as far down the hill into the trees as you can. The car is going to go over the cliff and they need to believe no one survived."

"Why?" asked Caitlin.

"I'll explain it all later," said Mia. "We only have a few minutes. Get ready and do exactly as I told you."

Mia swung the car around the corner and slowed down as she said she would. Caitlin had no choice but to jump as instructed or she'd go over the cliff with the car. She jumped out and hit the embankment hard before rolling down towards the trees. Before she stopped rolling, her head hit something and her world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hawke and Dom were sitting at a small table in the back of the tavern. They were each having a beer and talking about old times.

"It's hard to believe that this time tomorrow Doc will be a married man," said Dom. "Who would have thought it."

Hawke smiled. "I agree. I kind of thought he was going to be a permanent bachelor."

"Like you?" asked Dom.

"No, I don't plan on being a bachelor forever," String replied.

Dom laughed. "That's good to know."

While they were talking, Hawke noticed a sheriff's deputy walk into the tavern looking for Doc. He walked over to Doc and his friends at the front of the tavern and spoke to him. Hawke saw Doc nearly fall to his knees but was steadied with the help of his friends.

Dom and String jumped up and ran over to their friend to find out what was going on.

"I'm afraid there was a car accident," repeated the deputy. "The car owned by Doc's fiancé Mia went off of a cliff. The car was badly burned. There were no survivors."

Hawke suddenly felt his whole world spinning out of control. "Oh my God," he yelled. "Caitlin was in that car too."

Doc looked up at Hawke with tears in his eyes but he was at a loss for words. His friends helped him stand. He went over and gave Hawke a hug. As he pulled away he said, "This just doesn't seem real. This can't be real."

"I don't believe it," said Hawke. "There's no way that Caitlin is dead. I want to go to where the car went off the cliff. Take me there," he demanded.

"Look," said the deputy. "I understand how you feel but the coroner's office and my department is investigating. So far, there were very few human remains found. The car was burned so badly that there was practically nothing left. If your friend was in there, she's gone."

Doc and Dom watched as Hawke ran out of the tavern and jumped into the rental car. He drove to the hotel, went up to their room and slammed the door shut. Hawke was angry. He had never been this angry in his whole life. He wanted to lash out and hurt someone but no one was at fault. Then he realized that it was his fault. He let her seep little by little into his life and before he knew it she became his everything. Now, just like that, she was gone.

"NO!" he screamed as he began to tear up the room. He ripped the sheets off of the bed, threw pictures from the wall and knocked their suit cases open onto the floor. Then he fell onto the bed and sobbed. His last chance at love, the one true love he thought he had finally found was gone. Fate had dealt him another blow. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. This curse he had was never ending. He thought she would be the one to break it. Now, she too was gone.

He opened her suitcase and took out one of her t-shirts. He held it tightly to him, noticing how it had her smell. Then he lay on the bed with it, staring at the ceiling.

Dom waited about an hour before he knocked on Hawke's door. "String," he said. "Can I please come in there?"

It was silent for several minutes but slowly Hawke got up and opened the door. As Dom walked in, String lay back down on the bed and shut his eyes.

"Nice redecorating you did kid," said Dom. "I feel sorry for the housekeepers though."

"What do you want Dom?" asked String solemnly.

"I don't know," he replied. I've been walking around this hotel for an hour now and nothing makes any sense. I just want to wake up from this nightmare and find out that Caitlin is still alive."

Dom saw a tear run down Hawke's face. He sat up and moved over to where he had knocked the suitcases on the floor. He rummaged through his own suitcase and pulled out a little black box and handed it to Dom.

Santini opened the box and sighed. "So you were going to propose? When?"

"Tonight," he replied. "I knew it was too soon for us to get married now but she always said she told her mom that she'd have a two year engagement. I just wanted those two years to start now."

Dom walked over and gave String as hug. "I'm so sorry," he replied. "I wish there was something that I could say or do to make this better."

"You can get me out of here," replied Hawke. "I want to go home now."

"String, you can't just go back and hide away from life at your cabin you know," said Dom. "You need to face this."

"How Dom?" he replied. "How do I face losing the only woman that I ever loved? How do I do that?"

"You've loved before String and you'll love again," said Dom. "You can't die with her. She wouldn't want that."

"It's too late for that now Dom," he replied. "I'm already dead inside."


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm in a big writing mood tonight so I'll put up as many chapters as I'm inspired to write. :o)_

**Chapter 3**

Caitlin slowly opened her eyes to find herself in a dimly lit room. There was a small ceiling light above and the smell of dampness surrounded her. She was lying on a small cot. Caitlin's head felt heavy and she noticed that she couldn't move her wrist.

"Take it easy Cait. You broke your wrist and you have a slight concussion," said a familiar voice.

Caitlin slowly sat up and looked at the man sitting beside her. "Doc? Where am I?" she asked.

"My basement I'm afraid," he replied. "I'm so sorry that Mia and I got you into this."

"Got me into what?" she asked. "What's going on?"

"A lot," said Archangel.

"Michael?" she asked. "Now I'm really confused."

"What's the last thing you remember?" asked Doc as Mia and Michael came over and stood by her bed.

"Mia said we had to jump from the car because someone was chasing us," replied Caitlin.

"That's right," said Mia. "Caitlin, I am so sorry that you had to get dragged into all this too. That was never the plan. When you got into the car and they were there, I had no choice but to drive off."

"What exactly am I dragged into?" asked Caitlin as she slowly lay back down on the cot. "My head really hurts. Where are Hawke and Dom?"

Michael pulled up a chair. "I'm afraid they've gone back home for now. I'll get in touch with them later when I need them and Airwolf."

"Home? Why would they leave me?" she asked.

Doc sighed. "They think you're dead."

Caitlin sat back up quickly and started to get up from the cot. Doc stood up and grabbed her as a wave of dizziness overcame her. He slowly eased her back down on the bed.

"Why would they think that? Why would you let them think that?" asked Caitlin.

"Look, it's a long story," said Michael.

"If you promise to lay back and relax we'll explain the whole thing," said Doc. "You're in no shape to get up just yet. Please, just take it easy."

Tears ran down Caitlin's face. "You don't understand Doc," she said. "Hawke thinking that I'm dead is the worst thing you could ever do to him. He really believes he's cursed. If he thinks I'm dead I don't know what he'll do."

"Caitlin, I know how you feel," replied Michael. "And I know this is probably killing him right now but he has Dom to look out for him."

"I can't let him think that I'm dead," she replied. "I just can't. He'll never forgive me."

"Shh, take it easy Cait," said Doc. "I promise you that when you hear the whole story you'll agree it was all worth it. Hawke will too, in time."

Mia brought a glass of water over to Doc and handed it to him. "Here, you need fluids," he told Caitlin as he slowly helped her sit up and take a sip.

Afterwards she lay back down and closed her eyes. "Are you two really even a couple?" she asked.

"No," replied Doc. "It was just a cover."

"They were working for me," said Michael.

"I kinda figured that," replied Caitlin. "So, my wanting to help out the bride got in the way with your plan I guess."

"You could say that," replied Michael. "But, we can't change it now. We just have to move on with the plan."

"What exactly is the plan Michael?" she asked. "How long does Hawke have to think that I'm dead?"

"Maybe a few days," he replied. "It all depends on how successful Mia's death was to my operative."

"Okay, now my head really hurts," said Caitlin. "How about you start from the beginning?"

Michael put his hand on her arm. "Okay Cait. I will. But first, I do hope you know how sorry I am that you had to get involved."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_This chapter refers back to some of the events in my story "Blinded by the Light"._

Michael moved his chair closer to Caitlin's cot and too her hand in his. "It's a long story Caitlin but the least I can do now is let you know what we've gotten you into," he said.

Michael explained to Caitlin that he has been working directly with a very special operative over the last two years. This operative has been trying to retire but he's had one last mission to resolve.

"This is the same mission that you, Dom, and Hawke were involved in when Hawke lost his eye site and the two of you were kidnapped," said Michael. "There is a high ranking military leader who is leaking top security information to our enemies. Until recently the closest our operative could get to him was through a middle man. That's how he was able to orchestrate your ransom and safe recovery when you were kidnapped."

Caitlin's mind drifted back to the day she and Hawke were kidnapped and placed in the tiny room. As scared as she was then she wished she were back there holding onto him again.

"Cait?" asked Michael. "Are you okay? Are you sure you're up to hearing all this?"

"I'm okay," she replied. "I thought this guy didn't believe in killing and that's why we were let go?

"Yeah, that's true," replied Michael.

"Then why did the Mia say that the men in the car wanted us dead and why are we pretending to be dead?" she asked.

Mia spoke up. "It all changed because of me. The official is General Stevens. I was his private secretary," she said. "I accidentally overheard some things I shouldn't have. Luckily I got acquainted with Michael's operative and he convinced me to help them out."

"She finally gave us a name to this mystery man who was selling out our country," said Michael.

"But how did Doc get involved in all this?" asked Caitlin. "Why the fake wedding and all?"

"We had to get Mia in a safe place. I had no idea how high up or who else was involved in all this. Doc was a safe bet. He offered protection," said Michael.

"Soon Stevens found out where she was at," Doc spoke up. "We had to make it look like she had come here on her own without government assistance so we pretended to get involved and that I asked her to marry me. We wanted him to think she was changing her name in order to hide out. We didn't want him to know she was involved with the Firm."

"He couldn't know we were trying to draw him out and get evidence on him," said Michael. "Our operative wanted to get a direct meeting with him for delivery of some important files. The only way he'd agree is if our operative killed Mia."

"So self preservation overcame his dislike of killing," said Caitlin.

"That's right," replied Michael. "Thanks to Mia's untimely death, our operative now has a meeting with Stevens set up in two days. Once we catch him red handed, it's over."

Caitlin slowly sat up on the cot. "Can I have some more water?" she asked.

She took a sip and sat quiet for moment. "Michael, I understand that all of this is important but I still don't get why you couldn't tell Hawke and Dom what was going on. He's going to be so angry when he finds out that you made him believe I was dead."

"There's a lot more going on here than that Caitlin," Michael replied. "Please understand that even Doc was in the dark about some of this until just a few days ago."

"What is it Michael?" she asked. "What are you not telling me?"

"I mentioned the operative wanting to retire when this was over," he said. "Well, Hawke is already going to hate me when he finds out what I've been keeping from him. It's just that I had no choice. I promised my operative that I'd keep Hawke out of it until this was all over. I just didn't' realize that it would take over two years."

Caitlin grabbed Michael's arm and made him look at her. "Who is this operative Michael? Tell me." She said. "I think I have the right to know."

"Me," a voice came from the doorway. "I'm the operative."

Caitlin recognized him instantly. "God in Heaven," she said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Doc's basement held three secret rooms in the back. Two were set up as makeshift bedrooms and there was a small kitchen and bathroom in between.

"We'll move to the other room for a little while and give the two of you time to talk," said Michael.

Doc, Michael and Mia headed to the small kitchen area and sat around the table to discuss what would happen next.

Caitlin sat up and just stared at her new visitor.

"I feel like I'm in some strange demented dream and that any minute now I'm going to wake up and String will be holding me. He'll be telling me that everything is okay."

"Everything will be okay," he said. "I know you're worried about String and you love him," he replied. "I do too."

"Really?" she asked. "It sure is hard to tell. You've been gone all these years and you've been this close the past two and you say you love him. Saint John, don't you know what he's been going through? The anguish he feels not knowing for sure if you were alive?"

"I know it's been hard on him," said Saint John. "I hate that part of it."

Caitlin sighed. "Now he thinks I'm dead," she said. "Everything we're all doing to him is wrong. He's never going to forgive us. It's the ultimate betrayal."

"I know String," said Saint John. "He's my brother. Of course he'll forgive us. He'll be upset at first but in time he'll understand."

"He'll forgive you," she replied. "I'm not so sure about the rest of us. I've spent a lot of time with him recently just getting to understand why he does the things he does. I get what makes him tick. Michael should have clued him in on this. He's not going to take it well."

Saint John sat beside Caitlin on the bed. "I'm sorry we have to get to know each other this way," he said. "I've heard a lot about you from Michael. He's fond of you and he's told me how good you've been for String. I know my brother loves you."

"Sometimes that's not enough," she replied, tears forming in her eyes.

It hurt Saint John to see Caitlin so upset. "I promise you I will do everything in my power to make sure String knows you had no choice in this."

"Thanks," she said. "But right before you walked in here I was thinking about how I could get out and let him know I was alive. Once I saw you, I knew I had to make the choice to stay. Michael knows he can't keep me here against my will. It's my choice now."

"Look Caitlin, I know you don't know me but I hope I can change that," he said. "I've wanted to get back into String's life ever since I heard he was still looking for me and had taken Airwolf. I just got caught up in this last mission. I never thought it would take over two years to catch this guy."

"But what about all those years before?" asked Caitlin. "He's been looking for you longer than two years. Things just got more serious with Airwolf."

Saint John shifted and looked at Caitlin. He understood immediately why his brother would be so attracted to her. She wasn't just beautiful, she was loyal.

"I was given an opportunity to serve my country by going into deep undercover. I've brought down some of the most corrupt top officials this country has ever seen. I've protected and saved many lives," he said. "For me, it's all been worth it. I made the right decision."

Caitlin sighed. "Yeah, but sadly String was the one who had to pay for that decision. He's lived his life feeling like he has some curse and that everyone he loves will be taken from him."

"Michael told me about that too," said Saint John. "I wish I could change how he feels. Hopefully, when this is all over he'll see how wrong he's been."

Before they could continue Michael walked back into the room. "I hate to interrupt but you really should be going now Saint John. If you disappear for too long they may start to get nervous.

"You're right," he said. "We'll talk later Caitlin. "I'm glad I finally got a chance to meet you. I'm sorry it wasn't under better circumstances."

"Me too," she replied softly.

"I need to get back up to the tavern and play the grieving husband to be," said Doc. "You and Mia should be able to find everything you need. There is food in the cabinets and refrigerator and you can find blankets and a change of clothes in the drawers."

He moved over to Caitlin and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry about all this," he said. "It's going to be okay, it really is. I'll be back later to check on you. I'm concerned since you did suffer a slight concussion."

"I'll be just fine Doc," she replied. "But thanks."


	6. Chapter 6

_Short chapter for now. More to come shortly. _

**Chapter 6**

The next morning Dom went to check on String. He had been quiet and nearly catatonic when he dropped him off the night before. He was worried and he didn't like the idea of leaving him alone for very long.

When Dom walked into the cabin he saw that String was passed out on the couch. There were photos of Caitlin with both or either of them at various events and parties strewn on the coffee table as well as the floor. Dom picked up one and sighed. It was a still image of the kissing scene he and Caitlin had done when she first arrived in California. He remembered thinking even then that they would make a great couple. Now she was gone and he was left to pick up the pieces from yet another loved one that String had lost.

Dom walked over and put his hand on Hawke's shoulder to shake him awake. "String?" he asked. "String, are you okay?"

Hawke opened his eyes and stared at his friend. "Define okay," he said. "Then remind me that drinking doesn't help anything. I feel like death warmed over."

"Hmmph, you look like it too," replied Dom.

String sat up slowly and shook his head. "You didn't have to come and babysit me," he said. "I'm not going to do anything rash."

"Oh, I know," replied Dom . "I'm just here in case you need anything."

"You can tell me this is all a dream and I'm going to wake up with Caitlin in my arms," he said. "That's what I wish you could do for me."

"I wish I could too," said Dom. "I want more than anything for her to be alive. You know that."

Hawke stood up and moved over to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee. "I don't believe she's dead Dom," he said. "I feel like she's out there. It's just like I believe that Saint John is still out there somewhere."

"String, I know how you feel. I want her to be alive too. I really do," replied Dom. "I called Michael this morning and had him look into it. He gave me the same information. There were no survivors. He'll be here soon. Apparently he has some other news about the accident that he wants to share in person."

Hawke took a sip of his coffee and then put the cup down on the bar. "Well, I have a lot of questions. What caused the accident Dom? Why did they go off the road? Were they being chased? If so, did they jump out," he replied. "I need answers because none of this makes any sense to me."

String offered Dom coffee and the two moved over and sat on the couch to wait for Michael. "Why do I suddenly have a strange feeling that Michael is involved in all this," said Hawke.

"I don't know," replied Dom. "But, ya know, after talking to him, so do I."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

An hour later, Michael's helicopter set down on the dock at String's cabin. Archangel knew he had a lot to tell them but he also realized that he couldn't divulge the rest until the next day when the mission was over. He thought about how the information about Saint John and Caitlin were going to change Hawke's whole world. It would change his relationship with him as well. Michael had held onto his secret for over two years and he was the only one in the Firm who knew Saint John was still alive. He wanted String and Saint John to continue with Airwolf. A part of him didn't want the helicopter to be returned to the Firm even if the situation with Saint John was coming to an end. He could only hope that they would all agree to continue flying missions for him when this was all over.

Michael took a deep breath as he walked up the steps to the cabin and knocked on the door. Hawke opened it immediately and stared at him.

"Michael," he said bluntly. "Come on in."

Michael came in and went over to the bar to sit down. "First, I just want to say that I'm sorry about Caitlin," he said.

"Skip the formalities Michael," said String. "I want some answers and I want them now."

Michael asked for a drink of water before continuing. He had to choose his words wisely as to not tip off Hawke. But, he had to give him enough information so that he would be willing to come and help with the mission the next day.

"Mia was an informant for one of my operatives," he began.

"What?" asked Dom. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"She was working with the same operative that helped to rescue you and Caitlin, Hawke when you were kidnapped a few months ago," he continued.

"How did she end up with Doc?" asked Hawke.

"I knew that Doc's town would be a safe place for her. I introduced them and well, one thing led to another," he lied.

"So the car crash wasn't an accident?" asked Hawke. "Someone purposely ran them off the road didn't they?"

"Yes and we have a chance to get the man responsible for all of this tomorrow," replied Michael. "He's going to personally deliver vital security information to my operative and we'll be able to put him away for good."

"Oh, I'm going to do more than put him away for good," replied String. "I'm going to kill him!"

"Hawke, you need to be reasonable here," said Michael. "This man has connections all over and he's selling to people that we haven't yet managed to get a handle on. Once we have him, he'll bargain and we can stop a lot of secrets from leaving the country."

String stopped and stared at Michael. "Why didn't you tell us about all of this before we went to that wedding?" He asked. "We could have provided protection. Caitlin would still be alive if we had just known."

"I'm sorry Hawke," he replied. "Things happened that weren't supposed to happen. Unfortunately Caitlin was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"So she's just collateral damage to you isn't she?" he asked. "She was everything to me. When this is all over, I'm through. This will be the last mission I fly for you."

Hawke's words caught Michael off guard. "You know I care about Caitlin too," he replied. "She means more to me than that. How could I work with her, with all of you for all of this time and not develop some feelings? I'm human too you know."

"Just tell us what you need for us to do Michael," Dom finally spoke up. "Give us the time and location and we'll be there."

"The first thing I need to do is borrow Santini's helicopter," he said. "I need you to take it to the edge of town, just south of Doc's place. My operative will need it to fly it out of there. This guy will more than likely have his own men on the ground and I don't want to lose my operative now. He's too valuable."

"What?" asked Dom. "You want my helicopter for some stranger to fly? Why? I don't like it."

Michael continued. "This guy has military connections. I can't provide my operative with a government helicopter without running the risk he'll find out that he is working for the Firm. I promise you that he is the best pilot out there. Nothing will happen to your helicopter."

"Fine," replied Dom. "What else do you need?"

"You two will be waiting nearby in Airwolf," replied Michael. "After the information exchange, you will need to make sure his helicopter doesn't take off. Let my operative leave but keep this man on the ground until my team gets there."

"Who is this man Michael?" asked Hawke. "I refuse to help without a name. Who is responsible for Caitlin's death?"

Archangel sighed. "I'll give you a name if you promise me that you won't go after him and you let this play out as planned."

"You have my word," replied Hawke. "Now who is he?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next morning Caitlin paced back and forth in the small room of Doc's basement. She was nervous about what was getting ready to go down with the Hawke brothers. She hated not being able to be a part of it. Mostly, she dreaded how she knew things would end. Mia knocked on her door and opened it slightly.

"I've made some coffee," she said. "Want to come and join me?"

Caitlin smiled. "Sure," she replied. "I know this is a tough day for you too."

Mia sat down at the little table and Caitlin pulled back the chair and sat across from her.

"They'll be taking me into protective custody once all this is over," she said. "I want to say again how sorry I am that you got involved."

"It's my fault," replied Caitlin. "You tried to get me to get out of the car, I just didn't listen."

Mia smiled. "You're a good person Caitlin," she said. "I can see why your friends are so fond of you."

"I appreciate that," said Caitlin. "I've been up all morning trying to figure out where I'm going to go when this is all over. I know String won't want me back."

Doc overheard the conversation as he entered the room. "I'm so sorry Caitlin," he said. "You can stay here and work with me for awhile if you'd like. I can use the help and the company."

Caitlin smiled at him. "You know, that just might be a good idea," she said. "I appreciate that."

Doc sat down at the table with the women. "Saint John's on his way out there now," he said. "As soon as he gets the information, String and Dom will stop this guy along with Michael's men. Then it'll be all over and he'll fly Santini's helicopter here."

Caitlin's stomach was doing summersaults. "Why am I so nervous," she said. "I'm not even involved in the action. I think I'm going to be sick."

Doc stood up. "Let me check you out," he said. "It might be due to your concussion."

"I'm okay Doc," she replied. "I'm just sick about how String is going to react when he finds out I'm alive and that I helped to betray him."

Doc sat back down and put his hand on her arm. "Caitlin, he loves you," he said. "He might be upset at first but in time he'll be grateful that you're okay."

"I pray you're right," she replied. "I really do."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAA

Earlier that morning, Dom had flown his helicopter to the edge of town as Michael had requested. Doc had been there to pick him up and took him to Hawke who was waiting in Airwolf.

"I'll be glad when this is all over," said Dom. "Something about all of this just doesn't feel right to me."

"I have that same feeling," replied String. "I don't think Michael is telling us everything he knows."

A few moments later they got the call to swoop in and stop the General's helicopter from taking off.

They flew over the drop point to see the two men standing a few yards from each other. Michael's operative was wearing a camouflage outfit and a hat so they couldn't get a good look at him on the ground. Seeing them, the General ran to his helicopter. His pilot tried to take off but Hawke and Airwolf hovered above and prevented it. Soon Michaels' men came in from all sides and surrounded the General, forcing him out.

Saint John ran to Santini's helicopter and quickly took off to get away from the rest of the action. It wasn't until he got in the air that Hawke and Dom were able to get a glimpse of him.

"String?" asked Dom. "Did you see what I just think I saw?"

Hawke was in a state of shock. "Yeah," he said quietly. "Saint John."

Quickly anger set in with Hawke. He realized that Michael had been lying to him and he wondered for how long. "Damn you Michael," he yelled. "There's going to be hell to pay for this."

After seeing that Michael's men had secured the General, Hawke quickly lifted Airwolf back into the air and followed Saint John. "I bet he headed back to Doc's," said Dom.

"Alright, let's go," replied Hawke. "He's got some explaining to do."

Within a few minutes they were just above Doc's tavern. "You were right," said Hawke. "There's your helicopter."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAA

When Saint John landed, Doc was there waiting for him.

"Well, how did it go?" asked Doc. "Is it over?"

"Almost," replied Saint John. "I'm pretty sure that Hawke and Dom saw me and are headed here. Go and get the girls. Michael should be here soon too."

Doc headed down to the basement just as String ran into the tavern. Dom followed closely behind.

"Well I'll be damned," said Dom. "Saint John. It really is you."

Saint John walked slowly towards them. "String, Dom, it's great to see you," he said.

Before he could say another word, String swung a fist at him hitting him in the jaw and knocking him back onto the floor.

"How could you do this to me!" yelled String. "All this time I thought you were dead and you were working for Michael?"

"String, it's a long story," replied Saint John. "If you'll just give me the time I'll explain it all."

"Save it," replied String. "I don't want to hear it right now."

String looked up and saw Doc coming from the basement with Mia and Caitlin. He felt his heart skip a beat at seeing that Caitlin was still alive. Every fiber of his being wanted to run over to her and hold her in his arms. But, anger set in and his mind wouldn't let him. He just stared at her with a look of anger that she had never seen before.

"I gotta get out of here," he said as he turned and quickly ran out of the tavern.

Dom followed him. "String, you can't leave now," he said.

"Leave me alone Dom," he replied. "I can't deal with this right now."

Hawke climbed into Airwolf and headed back to the lair.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Dom waited a few days before heading out to the cabin to see String. He knew he needed time to cool down and think about what had happened.

String heard the helicopter land. He sat at his bar drinking a glass of tea and eating lunch as Dom knocked and then slowly opened the door. Dom stared at him in surprise.

"Are you okay Dom?" asked String.  
"Yeah, yeah," he replied. "I guess I just didn't know what to expect when I got here."

"I didn't take my anger out on the place if that's what you thought," said String. "I got it all out at the lair."

"Oh, well that's good, I guess," said Dom. "Care if I come in and join you?"

"Of course you can," said String. "You're the only one who I can count on now. Everyone else in my life has either lied to me or betrayed me."

"Maybe they didn't tell you the whole truth," replied Dom. "But, betray is a harsh word."

"Michael knew that my brother was alive and he kept that from me so he could use me to fly Airwolf," said Hawke. "I don't even know if my whole relationship with Caitlin was real. She was probably a plant sent here by Michael to keep an eye on me and Airwolf."

Dom shook his head. "String, you know that's not true," he said.

"No it's not," said Michael. He had been waiting outside but now stood in the doorway as he heard most of the conversation.

"You have some nerve to come here Michael," said String.

"Well, I'm not leaving until I say what I came here to say," Michael replied.

"What makes you think I trust anything you have to say," said String.

Michael walked into the cabin and shut the door. "Because, I never wanted to lie to you and I believe deep down, you know that."

Hawke shook his head. "Just sit down," he replied. "I'm listening. I might as well try and get some answers to all of this."

Michael explained how he first met Saint John two years before. He said he told Saint John about String and Airwolf. Saint John had just managed to work his way into the information for money trade organization.

"He made me promise not to tell you about him until this whole thing were over," said Michael. "He said he'd retire and tell you everything then."

"I don't understand," replied Hawke. "Why wait?"

Michael sighed. "That's something you'll have to ask him," he replied. "The only thing I knew is that he said if I told you sooner, he'd leave the mission and go back into deep cover. I didn't want him to do that. I owed you that much."

For some reason Hawke knew he could believe what Michael was telling him and his attitude towards Archangel softened. "What about Caitlin and Doc?" he asked. "How did they get involved in all this?"

"Well, I told you part of the truth about Doc," said Michael. "He didn't know about St. John until the end but I did bring Mia there for him to protect her. The wedding was just a rouse. In order to gain the General's confidence, Saint John was ordered to kill her."

"So you set up the car crash," said Dom. "That makes sense now."

"What we didn't count on was Caitlin wanting to be a good friend and trying to help Mia with the wedding," said Michael. "Once she got in that car, there was no turning back."

Hawke frowned. "So, she had no idea."

"No, not until afterwards," replied Michael. "She was slightly injured jumping out of the car. She broke her wrist and suffered a concussion. Doc took care of her and when she woke up, we told her what was going on and introduced her to Saint John."

Dom and Michael looked at Hawke. He was quiet and they could see that he was struggling with the information about Caitlin.

"Look Hawke," said Michael. "She was really upset when she found out that you thought she was dead. She wanted us to tell you the truth but when she found out about Saint John, she knew she had no choice but to wait until it was all over."

Hawke was quiet for several minutes before he finally spoke up. "I just feel kind of numb right now," he said. "I think I need some time to think about all this."

"Saint John's waiting for you on the front porch," replied Dom. "Michael and I are leaving but you two need to talk. You have to hear him out and decide how you feel afterwards. If you don't, this will wear on you for the rest of your life."

Hawke just shook his head and the two men left. He listened as their helicopter lifted off of the dock and disappeared into the sky. He waited a few minutes longer before opening the cabin door and walking out onto the porch. He didn't look directly at his brother but he knew he was there. He stared out towards the lake before speaking. "Come on in," he finally said. "It's getting chilly out here."

Saint John followed Sting into the cabin and shut the door. When String turned and headed towards him, Saint John flinched a moment but was caught by surprise when his brother hugged instead of hitting him.

"I may be mad as hell at you," said String. "But, you're my brother and I still love you."

The two men spent the rest of the evening talking and arguing over the events of the past years. In the end they came to an understanding. String agreed that although he would never really understand Saint John's reasons for working undercover for the government and allowing him to think he was dead, he'd eventually learn to accept it. He knew he had no choice if he wanted his brother back in his life for good.

As the night winded down, the brothers sat on the front porch of the cabin looking out at the clear night sky. They had spent so much time talking that both felt it was nice to just hang out and not say anything for awhile.

Saint John finally spoke up, "What are you going to do about Caitlin?"

"I don't know," replied Hawke. "I still have a lot to think about."

"I know you love her and she's definitely in love with you," said Saint John. "You know she didn't intentionally want to hurt you."

"The fact is Saint John, she did," replied String. "She knew how I felt about losing the people I love. I was devastated. I felt so hopeless. I can't go through that again."

"You're afraid to love her because of that damn curse that Michael told me about," he replied. "Get over it String, life doesn't work that way. I'm here, I'm alive. There's no curse. It's just life. You know your life will be empty without her. If you let her go now you're crazy."

String didn't reply for several minutes. He thought about what his brother had said and finally decided that he was right. "Where is she?" he asked.

"She's with Doc," replied Saint John. "He gave her a job and a place to stay there. She didn't feel she could come back here after everything that happened."

String didn't like the idea of Caitlin staying with Doc. He still felt a twinge of jealousy whenever the two of them were together. As much as he had tried to get over it, he couldn't.

"I'll go see her tomorrow," he replied. "For now, let's go get some sleep. This day has been exhausting."


	10. Chapter 10

_This is the last chapter. I've never written so much in such a short time before so I hope I don't have too many errors that I've missed. I'll be going back and double checking. Once I started this story, I couldn't stop! I hope everyone has enjoyed it. This is how I saw Saint John coming back. _

**Chapter 10**

Doc gave Caitlin the little apartment over his tavern to stay in for awhile. He knew she'd be much more comfortable up there than in the basement.

When he came up to check on her, Doc found Caitlin sitting on the bed wearing sweat pants and a tank top. She was wearing a night eye mask that he had given her.

"How are you feeling Caitlin?" he asked. "I brought you something to help with your headache."

"Thanks," replied Caitlin. "You were right about this mask. It really has helped with keeping the light out of my eyes. My headache is getting better."

"You're welcome," he replied.

"Doc," she said. "I also want to thank you for letting me stay here and not putting me to work right away."

Doc smiled. "I know you've had a rough few days," he said. "You need time to rest and…."

"I'll never get over it," she interrupted him.

"I know," he replied handing her a cup of water to wash down the pills he had given her.

"I have an idea though," he said. "A good friend once showed me that talking something out without interruption can really help."

Caitlin tried to smile. "So you want me to tell you everything that is on my mind and you'll just sit there and not say a word until I'm done?" she asked.

"Yep," he replied. "That's how it works."

Caitlin sighed deeply. "Well, I guess I have nothing to lose by trying it," she said.

Doc motioned for String who had been waiting in the doorway. He led him to her bed and Hawke sat down beside her. With her mask on, Caitlin had no idea he was there.

"Okay," said Doc. "Go ahead and tell me everything you've been feeling. I won't say one word until you are totally finished speaking, so don't ask me to."

"Oh, okay," she replied. "I hope you don't think I'm crazy after listening to all this."

String sat really still on the side of the bed. His heart was beating fast and he was trying to slow his breathing and make himself relax. He let her begin without making a sound.

"I love him," she said. "I think I've loved him since the day I met him. It just took a long time for either of us to realize it. Or maybe, it took him a long time to realize it. I don't know which anymore. Either way, it doesn't matter at this point."

Caitlin shifted in her bed and pulled her knees up to sit in crossed legged before she continued. "I've never met anyone like him. When we're together it just feels right. I know that might sound so cliché but it is true. I was so angry at you and Michael for making him think I was dead and for not letting me tell him the truth. I knew he was going to be angry and it would be over for us. When I first met Saint John I told him that I wanted to run out of there and tell String the truth but I knew I couldn't."

Caitlin stopped for a moment and took a deep breath. "Wow, this is harder than I thought it would be," she said before continuing. "I guess I just knew that it would be worth the sacrifice to give String back the one person in this world that he loved most. I didn't know how devastating it would be to see him and have him look at me like that. It really hurt. I can't get that look out of my mind."

String reached over and touched her on the leg. Instantly something inside her felt a spark. She reached out and grabbed his arm. "Oh my God," she thought to herself.

"String always touched me that way," she said. "I think it's what always made me feel so comfortable with him. It made me feel close to him."

Hawke moved up closer towards her. He took his hand and cupped the side of her face before leaning in and kissing her passionately. She put her arms around his neck and returned his kiss. For a moment he wanted to back off. "Does she think she's kissing Doc?" he thought.

String started to pull away but she grabbed him and pulled him to her. "Don't you dare leave me again Stringfellow Hawke," she said.

Hawke took off her mask and smiled at her. "How did you know?" he asked.

Caitlin laughed. "I knew the second you touched my leg," she said. "And no one has ever kissed me the way you do."

Hawke pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry for the other day. I know you didn't intentionally want to hurt me," he said. "I just had a lot to take in."

"Did you talk to Saint John," she asked.

"Yeah, we spent all of last night talking," he replied. "It was intense but great."

"I'm glad," she said.

Hawke pulled away from her to look her in the eyes. "Caitlin, there is one thing you said a minute ago that was wrong," he said.

Concerned by his sudden change in demeanor, Caitlin started to tremble. "What's that?" she asked quietly.

Hawke's eyes suddenly softened. He pulled her back to him and kissed her again before responding. "Caitlin, you are the one I love more than anyone else in this world, not Saint John," he replied. "He's my brother but it's different. If it takes me the rest of my life, I'm going to prove that to you."

Caitlin smiled. "I love you too," she said. "I always will."

_**The End**_


End file.
